someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CrinosWolf500/Robert Anderson and Ronnie Dilemma
My idea of this page is to go in depth and suggest an idea that could’ve been made for New Vegas Bounties III, but in the end didn’t. Since Ronnie was going to appear in the mod, it feels like Someguy2000 missed out a good opportunity to make a result of a devastating outcome that occurs in The Inheritance, which is where you get Ronnie and the Andersons to work together, which only leads to the family’s death with the exception of the two sons, and Ronnie fucks off to sell the youngest son whilst the older one plots revenge. As evident by his script package and confirmed by Someguy himself, Ronnie was going to appear as one of the raiders alongside Ingram and Saunders in Devil's Due. You basically would’ve killed him in the regular way you kill any hostile NPC in-game and it’d end his plot there and then. A cheap way of ending the character. Someguy claimed he axed it out because of this. He recalls that he might’ve been unable to develop anything better for the character due to being unable to reach the voice actor. Regardless of what Ronnie’s role was going to be, it's always fun to speculate. All of this intriguing potential has made me want to make up my own idea for how his arc could’ve ended if I was able to decide it for myself. It would’ve also been cool if Robert appeared as well, to take revenge against Ronnie and potentially you as well. Someguy has claimed that he wants to come back and update some of his mods with more content, so maybe he could use this as a blueprint for Ronnie's arc if he ever comes back to it and isn’t feeling very creative about the whole thing? Just gotta hope he can get in touch with AnotherNewDawn again. This is gonna be very goddamn detailed. Whenever I see interesting opportunities like this to be made, I get carried away. Hope this will be worth it! What would happen? After committing the option where the Andersons move in with the hobos, in New Vegas Bounties III during the quest The Long Arm after taking care of Joe Frost, Brookshire would give you one more job that Randall refused. Brookshire informs you of an unnamed raider chieftain residing in a mining shaft in Frosthill, whom raped and murdered an NCR family in the Mojave and went on to commit worse atrocities. Randall rejected the job as the chieftain was one of the many raiders that were thwarting Marko’s plan to clear out Frosthill, technically aiding his own plot. He is wanted dead and Brookshire offers you 2,500 caps to complete it. Going to the mining shaft, you’ll find that the raiders guarding the mining shaft are already dead. Continuing on you’ll find more and more dead raiders as you continue your way through the cave. After entering through another tunnel, you come face to face with Robert Anderson, equipped with a marksman carbine and reinforced combat armor, and still retains his roving trader hat (this outfit choice is in retrospect of Bradley, giving the player the illusion that Robert reminds them of the man. It is to my knowledge that Bradley is one of the most well-liked characters in this mod series, so it would be really cool to give the player some sort of "reincarnation" of this former companion). Robert force greets you and mistakes you for another guard at first, but then immediately recognises you and shouts at you for what you did that lead to his family’s death. Your dialogue with him will differ depending on how much you’re aware of the situation leading up to this point, which the mod would take into consideration via the notes you have in your inventory, those notes being I got it coming and/or I will find them. After getting him to calm down with an Intelligence check of 4 and he brings you up to speed with the events had you forgotten them, he informs you that the raider chieftain Brookshire sent you to go after is actually Ronnie. Robert has tracked him and is going to get the information out of him as to where his enslaved little brother is, before killing him. Robert still has a grudge against you as you are a partial reason his family met their end in such an inhumane way, and this grudge is tempting him to kill you before going up against Ronnie. If you choose any regular dialogue option that doesn’t require a skill check, Robert will turn hostile and you will be forced to kill him. But if you have a good karma level or a Speech skill of 70, you can bring him to his senses and offer to assist him in taking down Ronnie, which will subside his grudge for you until Ronnie is dead, he will become a temporary follower and will follow you through the shaft leading to Ronnie’s den of the cave. Depending on whether or not Robert is assisting you, the confrontation with Ronnie will differ. Robert was killed Ronnie will force greet you the moment you step into his den, not recognising you from the Mojave and will question your presence and asks what happened to his guards. Any regular response will cause him to turn hostile. But with a Charisma skill of 4, you can convince him that they were in fact killed by someone else, Ronnie will thank you for taking care of Robert and guesses that he must’ve been an assassin the NCR hired, aware of the bounty on him. In return for killing Robert, Ronnie offers you 3,000 caps for practically saving his life. You could either accept the reward and leave, giving you bad karma, or correct him and tell him that you’re actually the bounty hunter, he’ll cut you off and turn hostile. In the event that you kill him, you can loot the 3,000 caps he offered off his corpse. In any event, you would then return to Brookshire, if you accepted Ronnie’s deal you will tell Brookshire that he was too tough to beat and that you barely made it out alive, or did the duty and killed him if you did so. Brookshire would give you 250 caps if the deal was accepted for at least "clearing out some of his raiders", or gives you the 2,500 caps as promised. Completing the quest. Robert is with you Ronnie will not engage in conversation with you, instead a bark conversation between Robert and Ronnie will commence, which you will stand and watch. Ronnie will assume that the two of you are NCR bounty hunters coming to claim it, but Robert will correct him and remind him who he is. Ronnie will blame Robert’s father for triggering the rage inside him that lead to him murdering the family, that he wanted to leave the life of violence behind, but due to the unfair wages he was "rewarding" for the protection made him see the hopelessness in humanity again. Robert calls this no excuse for what he did, but Ronnie begs to differ, claiming that the boy should be thanking him as it has finally made him realise how cruel the world actually is, and even offers to let him on board after being impressed that he single-handedly killed the raiders guarding the shaft. Robert refuses his offer and demands to know where his brother is, Ronnie gives him the location the Vipers were headed, but tells him that he won't be going after them; a battle ensues. The scene that commences next would depend on whether the player kills all of Ronnie’s men first, or kills Ronnie before finishing off his goons. If the player kills Ronnie before all of his men, Robert will engage in conversation with you and will be heavily dissatisfied as he wanted to personally kill the man for what he did. The player could either apologise, claim that you wanted to kill him, or say that he shouldn’t become the same kind of man that Ronnie was. Either way, Robert asks that you meet him outside to take care of "unfinished business". If the player kills all of his men first, Ronnie cowardly gives up and pleads for his life, but Robert pulls out his combat knife and intimidates the man that he will die slowly. After some more taunting, Robert turns to you and rhetorically asks why he should give the man a quick death considering what he did to his family. You have several responses. *Tell Robert to make Ronnie burn in hell, giving you a small amount of bad karma. Robert sadistically calls it a better idea and pulls out a flamer which he will then use to set Ronnie on fire. *Condone Roberts idea and watch as a scripted cutscene commences where he walks up to Ronnie who is down to his knees pleading, he slashes his knife three times at the raider chief and taunts him relentlessly for what he did. Ronnie will die on the fourth slash. *With a Speech skill of 75, tell Robert that Ronnie is not worth the swing of his blade and to just gun his worthless ass down and get it over with, you’ll get a small amount of good karma for this. Robert slightly agrees with you, but doesn’t want to end justice off so easily, he’ll reequip his carbine and will shoot Ronnie once in the gut, Ronnie will fall to the ground in pain and will plead to be killed, Robert refuses and leaves him to bleed to death, telling you to meet him outside. You can either choose to finish Ronnie off, or leave him as he is writhing in pain. **If you have less than 75 Speech, you can try telling Robert to let the man live as he can still live in a world of mercy, but he’ll call that "suggestion" out of the question. The same outcome as the one where you condone his idea will commence. Regardless of whatever happens to Ronnie, Robert will tell you to meet him outside so you can finish your discussion from earlier. You can take the time to retrieve any of valuable loot Ronnie has in his den, either from his dead goons, or that’s laid about. Once you leave the shaft, Robert will force greet you and will thank you for helping him take care of the man that murdered his family as it was "the least you could do". However, Robert reminds you that on the day his family died, he promised himself that he would see to it that he not only intended to kill Ronnie, but also you. While you obviously had no intention to have the family killed, it is still your fault as you conjured the idea into getting them to work together. He has a strict morality of frontier justice and sees that you should be killed in order to successfully avenge his family. He says that unless you can think of any good reason as to why he should even let you live; he is going to kill you. Any regular response without a skill check will turn him hostile, and you will be forced to kill him, additionally, you can use Terrifying Presence to call him ungrateful and that you’re going to gouge out his eyes with his own blade and that you will shove his carbine where the sun don’t shine. If you have a Speech skill of 90, Charisma skill of 10, Perception skill of 7, or good karma, you can successfully convince him into sparing you. And a Strength skill of 10, or evil karma, you can intimidate him into letting you live, the Strength check threatening that he is clearly no match for you and is practically asking for guaranteed death, the evil karma check teasing him that time is running out and if he dies, nobody else will be there to free his brother from slavery, describing all the disgusting things that could happen to the little boy if he is not rescued. Either way after getting him to spare you, he will tell you that he is going to the location Ronnie provided to rescue his little brother. But before leaving, he asks if there is any way you could at least assist him in getting his brother back, since he’ll obviously need resources to rescue the boy. If you retrieved the Enclave gold in The Inheritance, Robert will conjure that you should give him a cut since it would help in healing the damage that has been bestowed on what is left of his family. You can refuse to offer Robert anything with this request or can give him one of four different numbers of caps. *If you refuse, he will be heavily displeased and will call you out for it, saying that it’s technically your fault he lost his family and it’s "the least you can do" to give him a new life. *You can give him 1,250 caps so he can buy resources to get the job done, he won't be pleased with the amount, but will be glad that you didn't leave him empty-handed. *You can give him 2,500 caps so he can buy more than enough gear and can hire mercenaries to assist, which will satisfy him enough. *You can give him 5,000 caps to get heavy duty gear and even more mercenaries, which he will be glad that you agree, believing it to be just enough to do what he needs. *You can give him 10,000 caps so he can get all of the above, but will also be able to ensure that he’ll have more opportunities to look forward to with his brother, he'll admit that he did not expect you to give him so much and will thank you profusely, claiming to be wrong about you. After choosing one of the above, Robert will leave off and you can continue the quest and can turn the bounty in to Brookshire, who will give you the 2,500 caps as promised. You can also point out to Brookshire that you had history with the dude, which will surprise him and will take pride that he pointed you in the direction that lead to resolve. The Endings As if it wasn’t enough, yes, I think this would also be a great plot to add ending slides about. Like I said, I get carried away, so expect the sentences to be LONG. If anyone can think of any better way to shorten this but still contain the same context, please suggest it, lmao. Aftermath in The Better Angels And finally, after completing The Better Angels, Robert will send you a message if you completed his arc and got the two last endings, the message will have two variants depending on the circumstances of which ending you got. Talk about dedication huh? I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me XD I love this mod series so much and would just love to fill in the gaps that have been left out. Either way, hope it was worth it. Haha. Category:Blog posts